Powerful Video DSPs are often used in High-Definition video systems. A single DSP is generally responsible for processing a high resolution, high quality video image. Such processors have the capability to process multiple video streams of a lower resolution or quality, but lack sufficient input/output resources to input such multiple data streams. There is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the I/O limitation to allow multiple channels of video data to be received by a processor via just one digital video port.